


Silver anniversary

by Hyakunichisou 13 (zinnia13)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnia13/pseuds/Hyakunichisou%2013
Summary: A sonnet by someone reflecting on a long-term relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A version of this sonnet [beautifully illustrated by Tab Kimpton](http://s2b2.livejournal.com/340502.html) appears in Shousetsu Bang*Bang's [Artist's Special No. 6](http://bb-shousetsu.livejournal.com/118332.html).

With lights turned out I turn alike to you

A dim and workday man; you me, seen twice,

A touch, a need, a yawn--well-worn, we two--

But seek to rouse the past with hotter spice:

A fist around a wrist, palm red on leg,

Two knees upon the floor, two hands in hair,

And _cock_ and _now_ and _please_ I make you beg

While thinking on young men no longer here.

And now and then I slip the bond of gold,

Deny these hard-won irons, defy the grey,

Pretend I am not promised to your hold

And flirt with freedom where I should not stray.

Still always (cross the fingers, cast the charms)

Come to you, come with you, in your familiar arms.


End file.
